


flores para você

by carolss



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Wirt está usando as mesmas roupas da última vez que Beatrice o vira





	flores para você

Wirt está usando as mesmas roupas da última vez que Beatrice o vira, mas ele parece diferente, mais velho. Embora não velho o suficiente. Ele só deveria ter voltado para o Desconhecido um ancião, mas se havia se passado mais de uma década havia sido muito.

Ela certamente parece diferente para ele, ela agora tinha braços ao invés de asas e aquele era um rosto que ele nunca tinha contemplado diretamente, mas ainda assim ele a chamou pelo nome antes mesmo dela dizer qualquer coisa.

“Acidente de carro” ele responde a pergunta que ela não fez.

“Oh. Meus pêsames”

“Hum, obrigada ?”

“Meu foi em um incêndio, só minha mãe se lembra das chamas, pelo jeito com o resto de nós a fumaça invadiu os nossos pulmões enquanto nós dormíamos”

“Eu sei”

“Como diabos você sabe disso ? Eu tenho certeza que eu nunca te contei”

Ele parece um tanto embaraçado por um momento.

“Eu procurei por você, em registros e tal. Foi muita pesquisa mas eventualmente eu te encontrei, eu fui no seu túmulo algumas vezes. Eu precisava saber se você era real ou não”

“Você me trouxe flores ?”

“Sim”

“Onde elas estão ?”

“Eu quis dizer eu trouxe pro seu túmulo, não agora”

“É meio rude aparecer na casa de uma antiga amiga e nem se incomodar de trazer flores”

“É mesmo ?”

“Sim, tem um bosque aqui perto com algumas, eu posso te mostrar onde pegar algumas pra você me dar e consertar a sua gafe”

“Quanta gentileza”

Ela anda na frente dele, uns dois passos a frente no mínimo, que ela quase não houve ele dizer bem baixinho :

“Eu senti a sua falta”

Ela hesita por um segundo antes de dizer mais alto do que ele e também com mais segurança :

“Eu senti a sua falta também. Nós chegamos”

Ela estende sua mão até a dele, e ele a pega. E assim os dois entram no bosque.


End file.
